Candy Kisses
by Bre.The.Princess
Summary: Loliver Oneshot. Oliver's dating Sabrina. Sabrina hates Lilly. Lilly, in turn, hates Sabrina. But why does she object to Oliver and Sabrina's relationship so much. Could she, maybe, like him?


Candy Kisses

Candy Kisses

_Alright so I am having a bit of a writers block for A Love Like This so I decided to write this. I've never heard this song until me and my guy friend traded ipods and he has a song called Candy Kisses on here (For the record, he's not gay, he just has feminine qualities :P) and its not a bad song so I'm writing a Loliver Oneshot on it. This is kinda how things are with the guy friend previously mentioned, just so you know. Enjoy!!_

I can't tell you how horrible it was watching them kiss every day. Have you ever had your heart ripped out of your chest and stomped on by some Britney Spears-style hooker boots? Well, yeah, I'm experiencing that pain right now.

"Um, Lilly?" I snapped out of my day dream.

"Hmm?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Why are you playing with my fingers?" I looked down at my hands and noticed that I was, in fact, playing with his fingers.

"I'm not sure." I said and reluctantly let go.

He turned back to his history worksheet. "So, um, what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"I'm hanging out with Sabrina." Damn.

Sabrina Sandovol is one of the skankiest girls I've ever met. I've only met her about 2 times in my life and I already hate her. And before you start saying "That doesn't make any sense. You barely know her." Let me clarify that she hates me too.

But she's not one of the steryotypical sluts. She's actually really ugly. She's also a softball player and I've only seen her in jeans and basketball shorts, never a skirt.

"Oh. What are you guys gonna do?" I asked.

"Probably just hang out, watch a movie. Why?"

"Just cuz I wanted to hang out."

"Oh, sorry." See, I shouldn't have been mad at him, but this is Oliver Oken. He's lived by the "Bros before hos" rule for the last 12 years and now he was choosing a slut over his best friend. I swear, men have no morals anymore.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day and the start of the weekend. I picked my stuff off of the desk and gave Oliver a quick "See ya later." Before walking out the door.

Oliver has been my best friend since preschool. But since he's been dating Sabrina we've stopped hanging out, we've stopped talking on the phone. Really the only time we see each other is in school and that when he has no choice but to talk to me. I knew that he was going to get a girlfriend sooner or later but why did he have to choose the girl that freaking hates me for no reason?

But then again, why do I care? I'm not even sure why because when he was dating Becca I didn't care and I didn't like her either. And when he dated Amanda Morrison I didn't care either.

Unless things have changed. Unless……..I like him. But that idea doesn't seem so crazy now. Do I like Oliver?

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"So what? He wants to hang out with his girlfriend." I swear, when you want sympathy NEVER go to Miley. She'll wait until you're down then keep kicking you. Don't get me wrong, I love Miley more than I love anyone else. But she can be a bitch when she wants to be.

"But it's the principle of the thing." I protested.

"Just admit you like him and we can just get this over with." A voice in the backround shouted.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Mila Martinpez. Anyway, I agree. Just admit it and we'll know why it bugs you so much."

"I don't though. I mean, I love him like I love you."

"Then why are you so jealous of Sabrina?" Mila shouted.

"Cuz she's a bitch and Oliver deserves better."

"No she's not. And you only think so because you like him so much." Have I mentioned that Miley likes Sabrina. Like, they don't hate each other.

"Yes she is and no I don't."

"Whatever. Call me when you're ready to fess up." With that Miley hung up the phone and left me listening to the dial tone.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

For the first time in about 2 months, I heard "Shake Your Money Maker" playing from my phone. That only meant one thing; Oliver was calling me.

"Hello?"

"How would you feel if I told you I broke up with Sabrina?"

"What? Why?"

"'Cause I found out I didn't like her anymore."

"Care to elaborate more?"

"Well, look out your window."

I turned around and there, standing on my balcony, was Oliver.

I hung up my phone as he came into my room.

"So, you broke up with Sabrina."

"Yep."

"'Cause you didn't like her anymore?"

"Nope."

"Well, who do you like."

"I'll give you three hints,

She's gorgeous

She's blonde

And she's sitting right in front of me."

It took me a second to realize who he was talking about . I smiled and managed to squeak out "Really?"

He smiled an nodded.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. He seemed surprised at first but soon relaxed.

I almost sighed with relief. He kissed me back.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

So I guess men do have morals. Except for when they're dating their best friends. But I guess in a way Oliver stuck to his rule, I was his bro first and now I'm his ho, and I know that whatever I am to him he'll always help me out.

And it doesn't hurt that his kisses taste like candy.

_Well, that's it. Mila Martinpez (mentioned earlier) is actually me and My guy friends build-a-bear child. Well, this is how some things are between us and how I hope they will go. Song is Candy Kisses by Amanda Perez._

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_LoliverJileyTroyellaFan_


End file.
